Merry Christmas!
by Angelwings910
Summary: A Christmas fanfic and my present to you. Mainly Nalu,but hints of other pairs. One-shot. T to be safe. Merry Christmas from me to you, I hope you enjoy this fluffy gift. R/R Cover image was found online.


**Hey minna, I know, I know it has been forever,but let me explain. First off school, I wish it didn't exist and we could all be magically smart,but that's not how it is. My teachers love to give me billions of essays and projects, at least one of them every month. So homework always keeps me busy. Secondly, my family well we love to spend time together. Whenever, wherever we enjoy being together. Whether we're playing a board game or video games or going to the movies we spend time together often. Finally, my great grandfather died recently and so I've been quite sad as of lately. So here is a special Christmas fanfic to make up for my recent absence. Oh and Jerza:Highschool Days will be updated before the month is over. If you're still reading this author's note you rock and have a very MERRY CHRISTMAS and a very HAPPY NEW Year!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail, but if I did...**

**A Fairy Tail Christmas**

It was Christmas Eve and what was the Fairy Tail guild doing? Partying of course! Cana was drinking while sing-slurring "Jingle Bells". Mira was passing out sugar cookies to everyone. Gray was running from Juvia who was chasing him with mistletoe in her hand. Natsu was roasting chestnuts with his fire while Lucy was standing nearby with a fire extinguisher just in case. Levy was reading " 'Twas The Night Before Christmas" to Gajeel and Lily. Happy was trying to get Carla to try some tilapia which she happily ate with him(the only reason she every said no was because Happy always tried to offer her salmon, which she highly disliked). Lisanna was handing out candy canes and serving eggnog. Elfman was shouting about how Christmas Eve is Manly. While Evergreen was trying to get him to pipe down. Asuka was asking her parents when and if Santa was coming to the party. Wendy was telling Romeo about last Christmas when she had gotten a candy cane stuck in her hair. Erza was making sure no one started fighting though she secretly wished Jellal and Meredy(mostly Jellal) would show up. All in all whole guild was having a great time.

Slowly but surely people began to leave. Alzack and Bisca were the first to leave at 10:00 because Asuka was getting quite sleepy. Gray left with Juvia at 10:30 to do some last minute Christmas shopping. Evergreen departed at 11:45 saying she needed her beauty sleep. Elfman and Lisanna went home five minutes later due to sleepiness. Levy went home at 11:55 and Gajeel and Lily left as well to walk her home. Wendy and Carla left at 12:00 wanting to get at least a few hours of sleep before they returned at 8:00 to open presents and eat breakfast. With no one to keep him company Romeo left three minutes after Wendy and Carla. Lucy went home at 12:15 since almost everyone had left. Natsu and Happy went home(to Lucy's house) at 12:30. Seeing as there was no one left to cause trouble Erza left when the clock struck 12:35. Cana, always the first to arrive at a party and the last to leave, returned home at 12:40. Once everyone had left and she had cleaned up the mess Mirajane went home. It had been a very fun Christmas Eve.

**All done, there's your Fairy Tail Christmas Fanfic! Just Kidding! Now here is Christmas day.**

Lucy's POV

It's so warm. Usually I'm really cold in the morning, but right now it's nice and toasty. Then I realize my legs are tangled with _someone's. _And _someone's _hands are wrapped around me, and my head is on _someone's _chest. I look up and spot pink hair. Of fricking course, no wonder I'm so warm Natsu is in my bed...again. I hope Mira doesn't come to wake me up like on Thanksgiving.**(well I now have a topic for a new fanfic, so keep an eye out for it. Yeah that's a good idea...it'll be a fluffy Nalu fanfic.)** I struggle to get out of my bed, but Natsu just pulls me closer and tightens his grip on me. I continue to struggle.

"Luce stop moving, I'm trying to sleep",Natsu says eyes still closed.

"Well I'm trying to get up",I reply.

"Well stop trying", he says.

"But we're going to be late to the guild, and remember what happened _last_ _time_ we were late?" I ask.

"Oh...right...last time",Natsu says quietly.

"I guess we should get up then", he states.

"Yeah", I agree.

It reasonable for us to get up hastily, because of _last_ _time_.

_Xx_Flashback_xX_

_It was a normal day. I woke up warm and realized Natsu was holding me. Close. Very. Close. There was only an inch of space between our lips. You wouldn't believe how many times that has happened before. I tried to free myself from Natsu's embrace,but to no avail. Still asleep Natsu pulled me closer. My breath hitched because our faces had only a centimeter of space between them. I decided to just continue resting, Natsu didn't seem like he was going to wake up soon which meant I was trapped. I was just starting to fall back asleep when Mira and Erza burst though the door. Mira was squealing like her life depended on it and Erza was smiling faintly...at first. Then I remembered I was supposed to go shopping with them today. Shopping...with the demons...no wonder I didn't remember, I was dreading it. No offense to either Mira or Erza,but I've been shopping with them before and I'm still scarred. They made me try on practically everything and I had to play pack mule and carry all their bags. Needless to say it wasn't something I'd like to experience again. Anyways then Mira and Erza realized I wasn't alone in my bed._

"_Lucy why is Natsu in your bed?" Mira asked me sweetly. _

"_U-uh...um..." I stuttered. _

_That's when Natsu chose to wake up. It was the wrong time._

"_Huh, oh hi Mira and Erza, what are you doing here?" Natsu questioned._

"_I was just about to ask you the same thing,Why are you here Natsu?" asked Mira._

_Somehow I knew this was going to end badly._

"_Um I just uh...", Natsu said._

"_Mira weren't we going to go shopping?" I asked._

"_Oh yeah, Erza can handle things here", she stated._

_Let's just say I had Mira teasing me all day and Natsu had some cuts and bruises when I saw him again._

_Xx_End Flashback_xX_

After I put on a nice festive outfit, a red ribbon in my hair to match my red sweater dress and black heels. Natsu and I headed to the guild. Everyone was wearing either red of green to get in the holiday spirit. Once we finished a delicious breakfast courtesy of Mirajane it was time to open presents. I received so many gifts. Juvia gave me a gift card to the movie theaters. Mira gave me a pair of blue heels. From Erza I received a new magic whip. Gray gave me a strawberry scented candle. Levy gave me a book I've been asking for forever. Gajeel gave me a bunny stuffed animal. Natsu gave me a ribbon that's the same color as his hair. Gray gave Juvia a pair of silver heart shaped earrings. Laxus gave Mira a gold locket. Elfman gave a Evergreen a fancy purse. Gajeel gave Levy a book she's been wanting since last year. After I thanked everyone I decided to head home to figure out what I was going to wear for Christmas dinner. I did my hair and put on some light makeup, then I picked out my outfit. I decided not to put it on until it was 5:30 since dinner was at 5:45 that gave me time to put it on and walk to the guild. I was about to go get dressed when I head a knock on my door. I almost didn't answer it, but I was curious as to who it was. I open the door and saw Natsu standing there. I was puzzled because he _never _ uses the door.

"Can I come in Lucy?", he asked.

"Sure", I answered.

"I forgot to give you your other present", Natsu stated.

"Oh ok", I replied.

Natsu pulled out a small box and handed it to me. I opened it and pulled out a golden heart shaped locket. I was stunned, it was so beautiful and must have cost a fortune.

"Thank you so much, I love it", I said.

"You're welcome", Natsu said.

He looked up. I followed his gaze. The mistletoe. I'd forgotten I had hung that up.

"Um...do we...?", Natsu asked with a light blush.

"Uh...tradition right?", I asked.

"Y-ya I guess", he replied.

Slowly we both leaned forward and locked lips. Natsu tasted spicy, but sweet at the same time. After about a minute we broke apart.

"So...", Natsu said.

"So...", I replied.

"Lucy..", He said.

"Yes?", I answered.

" I maybe might kinda...lovouyeftw", Natsu said mumbling at the end.

"What?", I asked.

"I l-love you", Natsu said.

I felt so many emotions at once, but I only said the first thing that came to mind.

"I l-lo-love y-you too", I said.

We embraced finally together, what we didn't know was that we would be together forever.

**Ok now I'm really done. Thank you for reading my Christmas Nalu one-shot. Last sentence was pretty corny,but hey it was cute. I was going to write out Christmas dinner,but I thought this was a good place to end. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


End file.
